


Lie To Me Pt. 2

by Revel_In_It



Series: Lie To Me [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Cock Rings, Edging, Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, kihyuk, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revel_In_It/pseuds/Revel_In_It
Summary: Hyunwoo's voyeuristic side is revealed, and Kihyun finds out he really is a wanted man...





	Lie To Me Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



Kihyun’s long lashes flutter against the down pillow draped in something that feels like velvet. He’s almost afraid to open his eyes as he remembers where he is, and what has happened. The sweet smell of roses hits his nostrils when he rubs his face against the pillow, and turns it to the side, daring to peak out from under his lashes.

If he does it right, no one will notice that he’s awake.

A single petal falling from one of the blood red roses onto the nightstand draws his attention up, and he lifts his head a bit, still cautious to keep his movements small and inconspicuous. He knows the roses weren’t there before, but the room is silent except for a low whirring of a fan somewhere off in the distance. There isn’t a presence around him- not one that he can sense, at least, so he rolls over onto his back, careful to make it look like he is merely shifting in his sleep.

He waits a few long moments, listening, breathing shallow, letting the scent of the roses fill his lungs.

_He’s alone._

One at a time, he opens his eyes, adjusting quickly to the soft light of the room, examining himself in the large mirror above him. The ruined makeup around his eyes has been wiped away, and his skin is full of color and almost dewy. If he looks hard enough, he can almost see the twinkling reflection of the overhead light dancing across his irises.

He brings his hands up to his face, then into his hair which is now dry and pillowy and set like a faded, pink crown around his head. His fingertips trace along the sharp line of his jaw, and he winces at the small bruised spots on his skin where Hyunwoo had held him. But the wince is quickly replaced by a wicked grin, twisting his features into a dark, lustful expression.

With one hand caressing his cheeks and the other running down his neck towards his chest, he pulls back part of the blanket draped over his small frame, and the reveal of his upper body takes his breath away.

Small dark circles are peppered across the lines of his neck, varied in their shades. He feels down his skin, this time, swallowing the urge to shy away from his own touch. He presses his fingertips into the circles and his back arches off the bed almost immediately, silken moan escaping his lips.

Desperation fills his face again, the hunger moving through him like a slow wave. It’s just a ripple at first, flowing from his toes up through his legs and peaking higher when it reaches his groin. Blood rushes to his cock, filling it with life, and the neediness moves up through his belly, into his chest, heart beating like the wild flap of a bird’s wings as it ascends. When it hits his throat all the air in his lungs is forced free into one, long, groan, belted out like the sweetest song, reaching its crescendo moments before the feeling dizzies his mind and blurs his vision.

His free hand forces the covers off of his body and he looks with a hazy stare as deep into his own eyes as he can when he cums, not a single touch needed on his pulsing cock. The press of his fingers deepens, then goes lax, hand falling in slow motion onto his chest, and he sucks in a heavy breath, body melting into the bed, sated smile smoothing over the sharpness of his features.

He’d become so enraptured by his own beauty and the marks that litter his perfect skin that the sound of a door opening and closing hadn’t even registered.

“That’s a nice trick, _kitten_ ,” Minhyuk coos, palming at the bulge in his pants.

Kihyun’s head falls to the side, and his smile deepens. Had he known Minhyuk was watching him, his orgasm would’ve been even better, louder, _hungrier_.

“Hyunwoo will want to see that,” Minhyuk says, striding over and sitting down next to him. He sets a glass of water on the nightstand and picks up the few stray petals that have fallen free of the rose. “ _This too_ ,” he grins, placing the petals on Kihyun’s stomach and chest, rich red color mixing perfectly with the pure white cum speckled across Kihyun’s body. He moves down further on the bed and pulls out his phone, snapping a pic of Kihyun’s midsection. “ _So perfect_.”

Kihyun doesn’t protest to the photo, only lavishes the fact that it’s hours later and he’s still clearly a wanted man. “How long was I asleep?” he asks, swirling the rose petals around in his orgasm.

“We left you at three am, returned a few hours later, and cleaned you up. I’m fairly certain you were purring when we did it, but you didn’t wake. It’s six pm now.” Minhyuk can’t keep the sly grin from his face. His right hand is lightly pressing circles into Kihyun’s exposed thigh, sending tiny shudders through the smaller man’s body.

Kihyun giggles, stretching his arms up over his head, then locking his fingers behind it. “Why did you let me sleep for so long?”

Minhyuk shrugs a shoulder and slides his hand up higher. “You need the rest. Hyunwoo wants to play with you later.” He leans down, warm breath caressing Kihyun’s skin. “But _I’d_ like to play with you now, if you’re up for it.”

A rush of heat fills Kihyun’s cheeks, blossoming with a flush of deep pink, reaching the tips of his ears within seconds. He sits up, careful to move with slow graces, still coming down a bit from his high. One of the petals falls to the bed, and Minhyuk picks it up, twisting it in his fingers. Just the simple, sultry action sends the hunger sparking in Kihyun’s loins.

Minhyuk leans in again, lips ghosting along Kihyun’s jaw, across his cheek and then to his mouth, and Kihyun wants nothing more than to push their lips together, taste every decadence Minhyuk will give him.

“A shower maybe?” Minhyuk queries, flicking his tongue against Kihyun’s lower lip.

Kihyun’s quick nod is all the answer that Minhyuk needs. He stands up, swinging Kihyun’s legs over the bed so that he’s fitted comfortably between them, then slides his hands down and under, cupping Kihyun’s ass, lifting him up in one smooth motion. Kihyun wraps his arms around Minhyuk’s shoulders, startled but extremely turned on by the swift movement.

“I- I didn’t realize you were so strong, Minhyuk.”

The dark-haired man laughs lowly, dragging his lips along the length of Kihyun’s neck, breathing him in deeply. “You have no idea,” he hums, nipping once at the peak of Kihyun’s chin. “Hyunwoo isn’t the only one that can break you apart and put you back together again.”

 ~

The bathroom across the hall is almost as expansive as the bedroom; a type of tile on the floor that Kihyun has only seen once, but he’s never forgotten the name – Verde Amazonia. The jagged copper and emerald lines that jut through each tile make the floor look like ice cracking under Minhyuk’s bare feet.

Minhyuk sets Kihyun down on the edge of a huge whirlpool bathtub positioned in the far corner; bright white porcelain wrapped in the same tile as the floor, hammered metal faucet that matches the rest of the bathroom hardware. Lining the tub are pastel colored bathing salts and amber bottles filled with aromatic oils. Across from it is a massive shower encased in glass that could easily fit at least ten people. The tile that goes from floor to ceiling inside of it is the blackest black Kihyun has ever seen.

Minhyuk leaves Kihyun to turn on the shower, peaking over his shoulder, watching the younger man stretch his arms out across the bathtub and lean back in his naked glory, clearly wanting to melt into the warm porcelain. “I like it extra hot,” he says, winking at Kihyun, and Kihyun feels the blush returning to his cheeks. Once satisfied with the waters temperature, Minhyuk beckons Kihyun to join him and he does so eagerly, rose petals falling to the floor as he walks.

“Undress me, kitten.” There’s a low tone in Minhyuk’s voice that resonates similarly to Hyunwoo’s- a tone that sounds more demanding than playful. It sends sparks through Kihyun’s body, further hardening his growing erection.

He slips his small fingers under the hem of Minhyuk’s T-shirt, touching skin when he pulls it slowly up and over his head. Minhyuk’s eyes flutter closed as Kihyun trails his hands down his chest and over the curves of his abs. Kihyun takes a step closer, fingertips ghosting the top of Minhyuk’s jeans.

“Can I taste you?” he asks, voice small and breathy.

Minhyuk hums a response and tips his head back a bit, lips parting as Kihyun starts to kiss and lick at his clavicle. Kihyun moves down slowly, swirling tiny circles with his tongue, unbuttoning Minhyuk’s jeans while doing so. Minhyuk giggles at the gasp that leaves Kihyun’s mouth upon realizing that he isn’t wearing underwear. His half hard cock frees easily and he steps out of his pants, allowing Kihyun to rub against it for a moment of friction.

“Do you want to taste _all_ of me?” Minhyuk asks, smoothing his palms over the tops of Kihyun’s shoulders. When Kihyun purrs out a ‘ _yes_ ,’ he pushes down with a gentle force, groan escaping his throat when Kihyun takes his cock into his mouth and swallows down to the hilt in one, smooth motion. “Hyunwoo will want to see this too,” he keens, hand slipping into Kihyun’s hair.

“I want to see anything you two want to show me,” Hyunwoo says, stepping through the doorway, deep voice reverberating off the bathroom walls.

Kihyun starts to pull off of Minhyuk’s cock, but Minhyuk’s hand is there to hold him in place. He glances down at Kihyun with one crooked eyebrow and his lower lip in his teeth. Kihyun’s eyes dart from Minhyuk to Hyunwoo, tears forming at the edges when Minhyuk pushes deeper into his mouth.

Hyunwoo crosses the room, pulling his shirt off over his head and unbuttoning his slacks as he does so. In front of the vanity mirror is a large stool topped with a plush, red cushion. He slides his pants down around the tops of his thighs and sits down, taking his cock in his hand and languidly stroking at it. His gaze is locked with Kihyun’s, and he raises an eyebrow, leaning back against the vanity.

“Minhyuk, turn around,” he instructs, cool demeanor slipping a little when Minhyuk releases Kihyun’s hair and pulls himself out with a little squeal. Kihyun’s eyes go wide as he breaks his stare with Hyunwoo, and watches Minhyuk turn to face the wall. For a moment, he’s not sure what to do, and Hyunwoo notices. “ _Well_ , go ahead. You wanted to taste him, right?”

Kihyun swallows the newly forming lump in his throat and exhales slowly, looking at the perfect globes of Minhyuk’s ass. His hands come up, hesitant at first, massaging into the flesh, spreading his cheeks apart just enough to catch of glimpse of Minhyuk’s entrance. Not a single part of him wants either of the two young men to know that, despite all his former trysts with others, he’s never actually eaten someone out before. It wasn’t that he’d never wanted to, but more that he just hadn’t found himself in that specific situation.

“ _Taste me, kitten_ ,” Minhyuk says over his shoulder.

The pet name is growing on Kihyun, and a rush of heat burns through him, anxious to please. He spreads Minhyuk’s cheeks apart and licks lightly at first, then harder when Minhyuk slams his hand onto the wall and buries his face in the bend of his arm.

Kihyun plays at the rim of muscle, tongue pushing in and out, then lapping at it, then pushing in as far as he can go. The moans falling from Minhyuk’s lips are more than enough to let him know he’s doing a good job, and he spreads Minhyuk wide and sits back on his heels, taking a moment to watch the way Minhyuk’s hole flutters a bit at the loss, how the muscles in his ass naturally flex against Kihyun’s tight grip.

“It’s his favorite thing,” Hyunwoo says, a low groan chasing his words like an afterthought. He pumps himself a few more times, but then stands, pulling up his slacks just enough so they won’t fall to his ankles when he walks. When he reaches Kihyun and Minhyuk he slides a hand in his pocket and pulls out two silver cockrings. “Had a feeling we’d need these,” he whispers, stroking Kihyun’s hair and slipping the ring around Minhyuk’s dripping cock.

Minhyuk whimpers at the touch, bucking forward when the ring is secure and snug at the base of his dick. Hyunwoo takes Kihyun by the chin and applies a little pressure, indicating for him to stand up. Kihyun rises on shaking legs and stares up at Hyunwoo.

“Have you ever worn one of these before, Kihyun?”

Kihyun shakes his head, slightly ashamed that he hasn’t, but eager to know what it feels like. Hyunwoo steps closer to him, taking his cock with one hand and sliding the ring on with the other. The cool metal makes Kihyun hiss, and when it’s snug around him, he whimpers like Minhyuk did, voice stunted in his throat.

“Minhyuk, you know you’re not allowed to cum with this on.” Hyunwoo leans down to Kihyun’s ear. “But _you_ on the other hand- _you’d better_.”

Kihyun sucks in a quick stutter of air, Hyunwoo finally releasing him.

Minhyuk turns around and takes Kihyun by the hand, giving Hyunwoo a quick kiss before letting him resume his position on the stool. He knows just what his Master wants, and is ready to please and be pleased. He leads Kihyun into the shower, dipping under the stream like the water’s temperature is nothing. Kihyun pulls his hand back when he feels the heat and his eyes dart from Minhyuk to Hyunwoo. Minhyuk steps out from under the stream and brings their bodies close.

“Just go slow, baby. It’s all about us now. Time to put on a show for Master Hyunwoo.”

Kihyun let’s out a slow breath, moving his hand into the water and trying to relax when Minhyuk encourages him forward. His toes find the small pool circling the drain, and the contrast of temperature between his feet, his hands, and his midsection cause him to falter back into Minhyuk’s arms. The moment Minhyuk takes his cock into his hand though, Kihyun goes lax, water splattering against his skin, soaking his hair, and he lets the older man move him forward and almost pin him against the glass, giving Hyunwoo a full-frontal view of his body.

The strained feeling of his cock held tightly in Minhyuk’s hand against the grip of the cockring is almost too much. He places both hands on the glass, pressing his forehead against it, and stares out at Hyunwoo. It doesn’t take long for the wicked grin to return, lust filling his senses, gasps falling from his lips as the site before him mixes with the feeling of smooth oil running down his back, and Minhyuk sliding fingers along his entrance. He spreads his legs like good boys do, sensation of the hot water and the look in Hyunwoo’s eyes fueling his neediness. When Minhyuk pushes a finger inside of him he hitches forward, cock still caught in Minhyuk’s grasp, and Hyunwoo’s sinful glare burning holes straight through him.

“You’re so good for me, baby,” Minhyuk says against Kihyun’s neck. When he adds a second finger, he bites down lightly, causing the younger man to cry out and press his cheek into the glass. “Just one more and you’ll be ready for me, hmm?”

Kihyun pulls his face away from the glass and pushes back into Minhyuk’s long fingers. His legs are shaking and unsteady, but he knows that if Hyunwoo will want to really keep him, he must be as diligent and willing as possible, and put on a real show for the man.

“Yes, _please_. I need _more_ ,” he begs, pushing back on Minhyuk’s fingers again, then bucking forward with a loud gasp when the older man adds a third. He spews a string of profanity and stares straight at Hyunwoo, burning his gaze just as heavily into the older man as Hyunwoo is doing towards him. With a provocative grin he licks his lips, amused and even more turned on at how fast Hyunwoo’s strokes have become. “ _More, now_.” His voice is ravenous and demanding.

Minhyuk moans against Kihyun’s skin, gripping tighter at his cock before letting go and lining himself up with Kihyun’s entrance. The moment he pushes in he wraps a hand around Kihyun’s waist, bringing their bodies together with an audible smack and burying his cock as deep as he can go. The air is pulled from Kihyun’s lungs and he slams a palm against the glass, scratching his fingers on it, desperate for some kind of purchase.

Across the room Hyunwoo groans loudly and hitches forward, his face tight with the anticipation of his orgasm. He answers back with a loud, _“fuck, yes-.”_

Minhyuk thrusts into Kihyun with smooth motions, edging himself closer and closer to his own orgasm, but skilled enough to prevent it until given the word. He holds Kihyun’s hips with a vice-like grip, the pads of his fingertips pushing into Kihyun’s skin, sure to bruise with his mark. Once he feels Kihyun is fully adjusted to him, he slides out, then back in again, lavishing at the whimpers Kihyun makes at the loss, and the groans forced out of him when he’s filled again.

“Such a good boy you are,” Minhyuk praises. “So willing and pretty and perfect.” He leans forward to nip at the back of Kihyun’s neck, burying his face between his shoulders and licking at his skin before pulling himself almost all the way out, then thrusting sharply back in.

Kihyun slams his hand against the glass again, cock straining against the ring and moans matching the rhythm that Minhyuk finally sets. The water beats down against them, turning their skin a muted red color, steam filling the shower with a slow rise. He’s not sure how much time passes with Minhyuk thrusting into him; with Hyunwoo getting off on the site of him being fucked like a needy slut. But he doesn’t care- the longer he keeps his body open and willing, the better the odds of being claimed.

He suddenly cries out, reaching back to get a hold on Minhyuk’s neck with one hand, and his orgasm surges through him despite the restraints around his cock. Strings of cum splatter against the glass, and Hyunwoo calls out, eyes still fixed on the site before him.

“ _Now, Minhyuk_.”

At the command, Minhyuk pulls out of Kihyun and spins him around, careful to hold him tight enough so that neither of them slip and fall. He pushes down on Kihyun’s shoulders, and Kihyun drops to his knees. Minhyuk frees himself of the cockring and pushes into Kihyun’s mouth, head thrown back as his orgasm rolls through his body. His fingers twist in Kihyun’s hair, pumping his hips and letting out a moan that tells Hyunwoo he’s cumming.

Hyunwoo growls low in his throat when his own orgasm hits him, and his eyes never leave the scene in the shower.

The moans of the Master and his two pets fill the bathroom with a sound as sweet as a song, mixing together then slowly fading as their highs begin to dwindle. Hyunwoo is the first to snap out of his daze, standing and pulling his slacks back up over his ass, not even caring to wipe himself off. He strides over to the shower, gaze still hungry but sated, and opens the door.

Kihyun pulls off of Minhyuk’s cock with a pop, swallowing every drop and licking his lips as he stares up at Hyunwoo. The older man beckons him with a finger and he rises, careful to keep hold of Minhyuk’s hands meant to steady him. He pads over to Hyunwoo with Minhyuk close at his back.

“I did well?” he asks, staring up through wet lashes.

Hyunwoo takes him by the chin and kisses him, moaning softly at the familiar taste in his mouth. He carefully slides the cockring off of Kihyun and pushes the younger man’s wet hair away from his forehead. “You did so well, _pet_.”

Kihyun’s eyes light up at the name. “Am I yours now, Master?”

Hyunwoo smiles and kisses him again, wrapping his large arms around both Kihyun and Minhyuk for a moment. “Yes, Kihyun, you are mine, for as long as you choose to be so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a part two for this, so hopefully it fulfills the prompt as well as continuing the story :) I may even do a part three! Come find me on Twitter! @_Revel_In_It


End file.
